


Misunderstanding

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Superfamily AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Airport AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Superfamily
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt trovato su "All of the prompts" su Tumblr: “You fell asleep and I started motioning funny faces at your kid to keep them amused and the steward mistook us for a couple.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

C’erano dei momenti nella vita, che per fortuna erano più unici che rari, in cui anche essere Tony Stark, uno degli uomini più ricchi al mondo, non serviva a nulla. Perché se il destino, il karma, Dio, o qualsiasi cosa in cui qualcuno potesse credere, decidevano di mettertisi contro nulla poteva andare bene. Avrebbe solo dovuto passare un weekend a spassarsela, uno di quelli da cui esci con la schiena piena di graffi ma molto appagato. Non doveva essere nulla di diverso da molti altri sabati sera che aveva trascorso con le proprie conquiste occasionali. Doveva essere la solita domenica mattina, in cui lasciava la propria partner dormire mentre lui se la svignava dopo aver lasciato un biglietto e una rosa. 

Invece stava andando tutto a rotoli.

Pepper, l’amministratore delegato della sua azienda, gli aveva telefonato per pregarlo di tornare il prima possibile a New York, perché uno dei nuovi prototipi di non aveva capito quale prodotto della Starktech aveva dato dei problemi ai ragazzi del reparto di Ricerca e Sviluppo. In realtà doveva essere solo una scusa per riaverlo in città il prima possibile per fargli l’ennesima ramanzina sulla sua condotta. Avrebbe voluto darle torto, ma sapeva che sotto sotto Pepper aveva ragione. 

Avrebbe tanto desiderato che Pepper fosse la cosa più negativa di quella mattinata. Ma non era stato così.

Il suo aereo privato non ne voleva sapere di partire. Cosa che gli aveva fatto venire un mezzo esaurimento nervoso. Aveva ri-telefonato a Pepper spiegandole la situazione, e dicendole che era bloccato in California fino a che non sistemavano l’aereo.

Solo che la donna quella mattina doveva essersi svegliata particolarmente sadica perché gli aveva mandato una macchina per portarlo dall’aeroporto privato fino all’Aeroporto Internazionale di Los Angeles. Come se non bastasse, non aveva prenotato in prima classe, che con così poco preavviso era piena, aveva detto, e gli aveva prenotato un biglietto in classe economica. 

Era una vendetta. Era pure e sadica vendetta. 

E sapeva benissimo anche il motivo. L’aveva lasciata da sola a gestire degli ospiti stranieri che erano venuti per firmare dei contratti e non l’aveva avvertita che sarebbe sparito. Non aveva neppure risposto alle sue innumerevoli telefonate. Quindi questa poteva solo essere una vendetta. Probabilmente il suo aereo stava benissimo ed era soltanto una sua macchinazione per farlo viaggiare in mezzo ai comuni esseri umani in un aereo che sarebbe stato pieno di puzza di esseri umani, cafoni maleducati e bambini urlanti. 

Aveva sbuffato quando aveva ritirato il proprio biglietto. Non aveva neppure il posto vicino al finestrino, ma quello vicino al corridoio. Con la sfiga che aveva addosso quel giorno probabilmente sarebbe stato seduto vicino ad una qualche donna di mezza età che ci avrebbe provato spudoratamente con lui. Oppure vicino a qualcuno con un infante che avrebbe urlato per tutto il viaggio come se fosse stato un Nazgûl.

6 ore.

Quel viaggio infernale sarebbe durato circa 6 ore, ma non aveva sul serio il coraggio di disobbedire a Pepper. Non questa volta. Non mentre sapeva quanto la donna dovesse essere infuriata.

Almeno gli aveva detto che a New York lo avrebbe aspettato Happy con la macchina, così non doveva prendere un taxi o peggio la metropolitana.

Aveva controllato il proprio posto sul biglietto mentre percorreva il corridoio. Erano anni che non prendeva un normalissimo aereo. I vantaggi di essere miliardari erano anche nel possedere aerei privati per ogni spostamento che dovesse fare. 

Un bambino. Ancora prima di arrivare alla propria fila aveva sentito la voce di un bambino e desiderava morire. Non gli piacevano. Piangevano, urlavano e facevano troppe domande. C’era un motivo per il quale non avesse figli.

Un uomo. C’era un uomo nel posto accanto al suo. Forse il karma non era stato poi così crudele. Almeno non doveva stare attento alla propria virtù.

“Buongiorno! Torna anche lei a New York, signore?”

Tony si era bloccato quando due occhioni azzurri avevano smesso di scrutare fuori dal finestrino e si erano voltati verso di lui. Era un saluto rivolto a lui? Perché? Perché un bambino gli rivolgeva la parola?

“Pete, lascia stare il signore.” L’uomo aveva messo una mano sui capelli del bambino e poi si era voltato verso di lui. Aveva un sorriso che avrebbe fatto invidia a qualsiasi attore e gli stessi occhi azzurri del bambino. “Lo scusi, si eccita facilmente ogni volta che prendiamo l’aereo.”

“Nessun problema.” Aveva sorriso a sua volta, prendendo posto senza tuttavia togliersi gli occhiali da sole. O forse avrebbe dovuto visto che quelli erano il tratto distintivo di Tony Stark?

Aveva sospirato decidendo alla fine di toglierli. Era vestito fin troppo casual e la gente di solito lo vedeva sempre in giacca e cravatta. Il suo corpo veniva fasciato solo da grandi nomi quando sapeva che sarebbe stato fotografato. Chi avrebbe mai pensato che quello fosse Tony Stark? Con una maglietta degli AC/DC, dei jeans troppo vecchi e delle scarpe da ginnastica.

Aveva notato il bambino continuare a guardarlo. Non poteva avere più di 6 anni, ad occhio e croce, ma non poteva esserne certo visto che molto raramente aveva qualche contatto con cuccioli di umani. Si era tutto sporto addosso alle gambe del padre e lo scrutava.

“Peter.” Il padre lo aveva richiamato e solo allora il bambino lo aveva guardato. Si era velocemente tirato su e aveva sussurrato qualcosa al suo orecchio, tanto anche anche l’uomo si era voltato a guardarlo e poi aveva scosso la testa. “Mettiti seduto bene, coraggio.”

“Ma è lui!” Probabilmente quello doveva essere un sussurro, ma era stato fin troppo forte e Tony lo aveva sentito fin troppo bene. 

Tony aveva osservato l’uomo che gli sedeva accanto. Aveva sospirato passandosi una mano tra i capelli corti e biondi. Aveva guardato il figlio e poi si era voltato verso di lui, sorridendo debolmente. 

“Lo scusi. Di solito è molto più tranquillo quando viaggiamo, solo che lei assomiglia molto al suo idolo.”

Tony aveva guardato lo sconosciuto ed era stato rapito dal sorriso che sfoggiava mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Non era immune al fascino maschile. Cercava di evitare frequentazioni maschili per salvare almeno un po’ la propria reputazione, ma non ne era immune.

“Un giocatore di baseball?”

“Un ingegnere meccanico!” Il bambino si era sporto di nuovo sulle gambe del padre, ignorando gli steward e le hostess che stavano spiegando le pratiche da eseguire in caso emergenza. “Lui inventa tante cose! Ha inventato anche il braccio che porta mio zio! Tu sei  _ lui _ , vero?”

Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, guardando prima il bambino e poi il padre che sorrideva imbarazzato. 

“Il mio migliore amico ha perso un braccio in guerra e ha una protesi della Stark Industries.”

Tony aveva osservato il sorriso dell’uomo, era triste ma allo stesso tempo era come se fosse felice. Quelle protesi erano state una delle cose migliori che avesse mai inventato e poi perfezionato.

“Quale tipo?”

“Il braccio di ferro!” 

Tony aveva di nuovo guardato il bambino. I suoi occhi brillavano sul serio di luce propria.

“Ah, uno dei primi modelli. Praticamente il prototipo.” Tony aveva mormorato, non rendendosi subito conto di averlo detto a voce alta e subito dopo irrigidendosi. Aveva fatto saltare la copertura. Ora il bambino avrebbe urlato il suo nome e tutti sarebbero impazziti perché Tony Stark era su un normalissimo aereo di linea.

Il bambino aveva spalancato gli occhi e poi aveva guardato il padre. “Te l’avevo detto che era lui!”

L’uomo aveva sospirato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli per poi voltarsi verso Tony. Gli aveva porto una mano sorridendo e quel sorriso avrebbe potuto far impallidire anche il sole. 

“Steve Rogers. E questa piccola peste è Peter.”

“Tony.” Aveva sorriso e stretto la mano di Steve. Aveva una bella presa. Forte e sicura. “Il  _ Capitano _ Steve Rogers?”

“Ah, sì… Proprio quello.” L’uomo aveva sorriso imbarazzato e poi aveva guardato il figlio. “Coraggio, non essere imbarazzato ora.”

“Piacere, mi chiamo Peter e ho 6 anni.” Gli aveva porto la mano a sua volta e sorrideva. “Lo zio Bucky dice sempre che il braccio che gli hai costruito sembra quasi quello che aveva prima.”

Tony aveva stretto la mano del bambino e non aveva potuto fare a meno di sorridere. “I modelli che ho creato dopo sono anche meglio. Magari se glielo dici potrebbe anche decidere di farselo cambiare con uno che sembra davvero umano.”

“Ma lui dice che così sembra Robocop.”

“E tu sai chi è Robocop?”

Peter aveva annuito vigorosamente, slacciando la cintura di sicurezza non appena l’aereo era decollato per potersi arrampicare in braccio al padre.

“Bucky è un appassionato di film simili, e spesso glieli fa vedere.”

“Impressionante.” Si era ritrovato a sorridere e a guardare il bambino che non aveva smesso di scrutarlo neppure per un istante. 

“Perché non sei sul tuo aereo privato?”

“Peter, non essere maleducato!”

“Si è rotto. Per quanto ridicolo possa suonare. Così mi sono ritrovato all’ultimo minuto su questo aereo.”

“Non sembri quello che si vede sulle riviste o in tv, sai?”

Tony aveva riso mentre Steve alzava gli occhi al cielo.

“Non ti piaccio vestito così? Troppo sciatto? Dici che dovevo venire con il mio solito Armani?”

Peter aveva scosso la testa. “No no! Così vai bene! Sembri quasi lo zio Bucky!”

“Allora tuo zio ha molto stile.”

I bambini parlavano troppo. Forse più di lui, il che era tutto dire. Ma questo bambino almeno non stava urlando e sembrava molto più educato di molti altri bambini che aveva visto. Forse le sei ore di viaggio non sarebbero state proprio così tragiche come aveva pensato. In più accanto a lui c’era seduto un uomo davvero bello. E mentalmente lo aveva già spogliato nel momento esatto in cui lo aveva visto. 

Aveva guardato il bambino appoggiarsi completamente contro il petto del padre, anche se non aveva mai smesso di guardarlo. Probabilmente per lui quello era un momento magico, di quelli che solo i bambini possono capire. Se fosse stato un adulto al suo posto gli avrebbe chiesto qualche foto, qualche autografo, avrebbero fatto domande inopportune e se fosse stata una donna avrebbe cercato di entrare nei suoi pantaloni. Erano delle cose che succedevano troppo spesso e ora era stupito dalla piega degli eventi. 

Peter lo guardava e Steve accarezzava la sua schiena, guardando dal finestrino, incurante di essere seduto accanto a Tony Stark. Ma del resto era meglio così. Avrebbe potuto lavorare dal proprio tablet senza che qualcuno lo riconoscesse. 

Aveva aperto il proprio zaino estraendovi l’ultimo Starkpad che aveva progettato e che ancora non era stato messo sul mercato, e un pacchetto di biscotti ricoperti di cioccolato. 

“Vuoi?” Li aveva porti al bambino non appena aveva aperto la confezione e Peter non se lo era fatto ripetere due volte prendendo un biscotto.

“Grazie!”

“Peter, hai appena fatto colazione!” Steve sembrava esasperato, ma al bambino sembrava non interessare minimamente. 

“A cosa stai lavorando?”

“Peter!”

“Cose che non mi piacciono ma a cui sono vincolato da dei contratti firmati da mio padre in passato. Questo dovrebbe essere uno di quei missili intelligenti come gli piace definirli, ma resta il fatto che sia un’arma. E per quanto non mi piaccia, il Governo mi sta con il fiato sul collo.”

“Signor Stark, lo pensa davvero o sta solo recitando la parte del “Mercante di Morte” pentito?”

“Capitano, per prima cosa niente “signor Stark”, quello era mio padre. Per seconda cosa, sai sicuramente del mio bellissimo incidente in Afghanistan e della vendita di armi al mercato nero. Quindi no, non è una parte, sono seriamente pentito di essermi fidato delle persone sbagliate. E se potessi non progetterei neppure armi per il nostro esercito, ma quelli non stanno aspettando altro che una mossa falsa per accusarmi di tradimento e impossessarsi di tutto quello che c’è nel mio database.”

“Per questo hai iniziato a produrre tutte quelle protesi per i soldati?”

“Quando sono stato rapito sono morti dei ragazzi che forse non avevano neppure vent’anni. E tutto perché qualcuno voleva le mie armi.”

“Sei diverso da quello che si legge sui giornali.”

“Non dovresti credere a tutto quello che leggi sui giornali.” Aveva sorriso guardando nuovamente lo schermo del tablet. Quello era un progetto che aveva rimandato per troppo tempo e ora volevano dei risultati. Premevano per avere i prototipi immediatamente, mentre lui continuava a procrastinare. 

L’uomo accanto a lui si era fatto silenzioso, guardando di nuovo dal finestrino. Peter mangiava i biscotti e guardava curioso quello su cui stava lavorando Tony. E Tony continuava a digitare numeri e sigle cercando di trovare al soluzione perfetta per quel missile. 

“Cosa vuoi fare da grande, Peter?” 

“Lo scienziato. Col camice bianco e un laboratorio. E tante ampolle colorate.”

L’ingegnere aveva ridacchiato. “Magari potresti venire a vedere uno dei laboratori che abbiamo alla Stark Tower. Il reparto di Ricerca e Sviluppo ha diversi piani, pieni di laboratori e officine e potrebbero piacerti. Magari riesco anche a trovarti un camice della tua misura.”

“Papà, hai sentito? Possiamo andarci, vero?”

“Penso che Tony sia troppo impegnato per farti fare una visita guidata della Torre.”

“Se mi avvertite per tempo posso trovare del tempo libero. Magari potete portare Bucky così gli do una controllata al braccio. E’ un modello vecchio e forse potrebbe avere bisogno di un controllo.”

“Tony, non serve.” Steve lo aveva guardato corrugando un po’ le sopracciglia. “Non ci conosci neppure e non abbiamo bisogno di pietà o qualsiasi cosa tu stia cercando di fare.”

“Essere carini non vuol dire provare pietà verso qualcuno.” Aveva ricambiato lo sguardo, offrendo anche a lui un biscotto. “E non sono solito provare pietà. Potrei dire che mi piacete, no? Non avete urlato ai quattro venti chi ero. Il koala non ha urlato o pianto neppure una volta, e anche se fa molte domande non è fastidioso. Anzi, direi che state facendo un ottimo lavoro nel tirarlo su. E poi gli piace la scienza? Nessun problema. Un paio d’ore le posso trovare. Non sono così tanto impegnato come può sembrare. Sono il capo di me stesso e lavoro quando mi va.” Si era chinato prendendo un blocchetto dallo zaino e una penna. Aveva velocemente scritto il proprio numero di telefono e lo aveva porto al bambino, perché era sicuro che l’uomo non lo avrebbe mai accettato. Non sapeva perché lo stava facendo. Non si comportava mai in tale modo. Anzi, cercava di tenersi il più lontano possibile dalle persone. E poi cosa cercava di ottenere dando il proprio numero ad un uomo sposato? 

“Il numero di Tony.” Peter stava fissando il foglietto che teneva con entrambe le mani come se fosse un tesoro prezioso.

Steve aveva sbuffato e aveva voltato la testa, lasciando Tony al proprio lavoro e il bambino a leggere a bassa voce i numeri scritti. 

Tony era sempre più intrigato dal capitano Rogers. Altre persone avrebbero fatto carte false per essere lì in quel momento, per non parlare di poter avere il suo numero di telefono. Eppure il capitano lo stava quasi ignorando. 

Poteva capirlo in realtà. La squadra del capitano era stata distrutta dalle armi vendute al mercato nero. Molti erano morti. Altri erano tornati a casa come invalidi di guerra. E il capitano Rogers aveva fatto un casino che mezzo bastava, tanto che lo avevano congedato velocemente. 

“Papà sta dormendo.” Peter aveva sussurrato mentre prendeva un altro biscotto.

“Ehi, rospo, vuoi bere qualcosa?” Tony aveva sorriso ancora e si stupiva di quanto gli venisse naturale con quel bambino. Aveva attirato l’attenzione della hostess che stava passando col carrello e aveva subito ordinato del caffè per sé e qualsiasi cosa volesse il bambino.

“Succo di frutta alla pesca.” 

Aveva pagato e preso in mano le cose che gli porgeva la ragazza, anche se odiava tremendamente quando gli porgevano qualcosa. 

“Ma che bel bambino che ha.”

Prima che potesse ribattere la ragazza si era allontanata e lui era rimasto a bocca aperta. Come potevano scambiarlo per suo figlio? Non vedeva che era in braccio ad un altro uomo? E il capitano era anche un bell’uomo.

Aveva scosso la testa dando al bambino il suo succo e riprendendo a scrivere sullo schermo.

“E’ molto complicato ciò su cui stai lavorando?”

“Più che complicato è molto noioso. Guarda, sono solo numeri e lettere e calcoli e errori che continuo a commettere.” Aveva alzato lo Starkpad mostrando al bambino ciò a cui stava lavorando. Era solo un bambino in fondo. Non avrebbe capito nulla di tutte quelle formule.

“Eri a Los Angeles per lavoro?”

“Diciamo di sì.” No, non poteva dirgli che era a Los Angeles per vedere una donna di cui neppure si ricordava il nome. Non poteva dirgli che quella notte non aveva praticamente dormito perché l’aveva passata facendo sesso. “E voi?”

“Papà doveva andarci per lavoro e io sono venuto con lui.”

“E tua madre? Siete partiti senza di lei?”

Il bambino aveva guardato un secondo il padre e poi aveva guardato Tony. “La mamma non c’è più, però ho papà e tanti zii.”

Tony si era bloccato. Aveva smesso di lavorare e lo aveva guardato. Era così piccolo e aveva già dovuto sopportare una cosa simile. 

“E ti manca molto?”

“Sì, ma la zia Nat mi ha detto che posso considerarla come una mamma ogni volta che ne ho bisogno.”

“Questo va benissimo allora. Vuoi giocare un po’ col tablet?” Come si consolava un bambino a cui avevi appena fatto ricordare qualcosa di brutto? Gli davi un gioco? Gli davi da mangiare? Gli facevi una carezza? Forse la carezza sarebbe stata la cosa più giusta, ma poteva farlo?

“Davvero posso?” Peter aveva spalancato gli occhi illuminandosi tutto. Forse i giochi e le distrazioni erano la mossa più giusta. 

“Ma certo. Fammi salvare questa robaccia ed è tutto tuo.” Aveva velocemente salvato tutto ciò a cui stava lavorando e poi aveva porto il suo preziosissimo tablet al bambino. “Vuoi… Vuoi venire in braccio a me…? Così tuo padre può dormire.”

Non se lo era fatto ripetere due volte. In un secondo aveva lasciato le gambe del padre per trasferirsi sulle sue. La schiena comodamente appoggiata al suo petto e il tablet appoggiato sulle proprie gambe.

“Wow. Questo è bellissimo.” 

Tony stava osservando le sue piccole dita che si muovevano velocemente sullo schermo e forse il bambino avrebbe davvero potuto fare qualche tipo di scienza da grande. Non erano molti i bambini che a 6 anni maneggiavano con così tanta padronanza qualcosa che non avevano mai visto. E quel tablet non poteva averlo visto. Il modello correntemente in commercio era molto più obsoleto di quello che lui aveva costruito per sé stesso.

“Com’è vivere nella Stark Tower? Papà dice che è un palazzo bruttissimo, ma a me piace molto.”

“A tuo padre non piacciono molte cose mi riguardano.” Aveva sbuffato guardando l’uomo che dormiva beatamente. “Però vedrai quando verrai a visitare i miei laboratori. Ho anche dei robot.” 

Il bambino si era voltato alla velocità della luce.

“Veri robot? Come quelli che si vedono nei film?”

“Androidi? Non proprio. Sono più dei robot che mi aiutano quando costruisco altre cose. Sono come delle braccia meccaniche che mi passano gli attrezzi, oppure tengono ferme delle parti. Uno è molto vecchio e l’ho costruito all’ultimo anno di università.” 

“Anch’io un giorno costruirò un robot. Vedrai.” Il bambino gli aveva sorriso e lui gli aveva accarezzato i capelli come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, come se lui avesse a che fare con dei bambini in ogni istante della sua giornata.

“Se hai bisogno di una mano puoi sempre chiamarmi. Ora hai il mio numero.”

“E Brooklyn e Manhattan non sono tanto distanti. A volte andiamo a Central Park per fare delle passeggiate. Così io studio gli insetti e papà disegna.”

“Ti piacciono gli insetti?” Al capitano piaceva disegnare? Poi avrebbe cercato il suo numero di telefono su internet e gli avrebbe telefonato per chiederglielo.

“Sì, soprattutto i ragni.”

“I ragni?”

“Sì, sono molto belli e ce ne sono tantissimi e sono tutti diversi.”

“Mh… Vediamo se riusciamo a connetterci e poi ci guardiamo qualche video di ragni. Tanto abbiamo diverse ore ancora da trascorrere qui prima di arrivare a New York.” Aveva lasciato il tablet sulle gambe del bambino, muovendo velocemente le dita per connettersi e andare su YouTube per cercare dei video. A lui i ragni non piacevano molto, ma voleva dire tenere occupato Peter allora andava benissimo.

“Papà mi ha detto che l’aeroporto è vicino a casa.”

“Sì, abbastanza. Si trova nel Queens, quindi è vicino sia a casa tua che a casa mia. E sai come si chiama l’aeroporto in cui dobbiamo atterrare?”

“John Fitzgerald Kennedy!”

“E sai chi era questo signore?”

“Papà mi ha detto che era un presidente tanto tempo fa, molto tempo prima che io nascessi.”

“Decisamente. Non ero nato neanch’io quando era presidente.” Aveva sentito Peter ridacchiare. “Ehi, cosa ridi? Guarda che non sono così vecchio!”

“Sei più vecchio di papà! E anche dello zio Bucky!”

“Non è colpa mia se loro sono solo dei ragazzini.” Aveva sorriso mentre faceva partire il primo video che aveva trovato e Peter si era subito concentrato su di esso. 

Si era messo più comodo sul sedile. Aveva osservato prima il bambino e senza pensarci gli aveva accarezzato di nuovo i capelli. Poi aveva guardato l’uomo che gli sedeva accanto. Ed era troppo intrigante. Aveva deciso che lo avrebbe invitato almeno a bere qualcosa insieme. O per una cena. Probabilmente avrebbe flirtato con lui e il capitano sarebbe arrossito. E poi sì, avrebbe convinto in qualche modo quell’uomo a portare il figlio alla Stark Tower. O forse per quello bastava Peter che sembrava uno che non mollava facilmente. 

“Mi scusi, le porto una coperta per suo marito?”

Tony si era voltato verso lo steward che si era fermato accanto ai loro sedili.

“Come…? Noi… Non…” Aveva sospirato quando aveva sentito Peter ridacchiare alle parole dell’ignaro ragazzo. Lo aveva guardato e aveva sorriso. Non era così male in fondo essere considerati come il marito di un simile uomo che avrebbe fatto impallidire qualunque modello o attore sulla faccia della Terra. “Sì, grazie.”


End file.
